walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles (Fear)
The following is a list of auto-mobiles and vehicles that are featured on AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Season 1 1977 Ford F-100 Custom * Owned by: Travis Manawa * Used By: Travis Manawa, Nick Clark * Color: Beige * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: Travis's personal vehicle. Was used by Nick in an attempt to put down an Undead Calvin in "Pilot". Also packed up and used when Travis and his group flee Los Angeles. It was likely abandoned afterwards, when the group arrived at Victor Strand's house. 2002 Toyota Camry LE V6 ' * Owned by: Madison Clark * Used by: Madison Clark * Color: Grey * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: Madison's personal vehicle that she used to drive back and forth from work and home. Also packed up and used when Madison and her family tries to leave Los Angeles. It was likely abandoned afterwards, when the group arrived at Victor Stand's house. '''1998 Honda Accord Coupe ' * Owned by: Calvin * Used by: Calvin * Color: Back * Status: Abandoned (whole times) * Last Seen: "Pilot" * Background: The personal vehicle was Owned/Used by Calvin, after he was shot and killed by Nick Clark and became undead was likely abandoned the whole times never seen in use again afterwards. '1998 Dodge Durango ' * Owned by: Peter Dawson * Used by: Alicia and Christopher Manawa , Ofelia Salazar, Peter Dawson, (National Guard, Stolen) * Color: Grey * Status: Stolen, Abandoned * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: The personal vehicle was owned by Peter Dawson when he was seen packing it up at the start of the outbreak. (see "So Close, Yet So Far"). Used by Ofelia Salazar and other group's of Travis's vs Madison's to head towards to The Compound. Used by Alicia and Chris to hide from California Army National Guard soldiers. Was Stolen/Abandoned by fleeing soldiers and is not seen again. (See "The Good Man") Season 2 'Abigail ' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Victor Strand) * Color: Dark Blue and White * Status: Destroyed * Background: Abigail is Victor Strand's yacht, and a main location of Season 2 and Half of Season 3. Full article: Abigail (Fear The Walking Dead). * Last Seen: Season 3 "Children of Wrath" '''2010 Porsche Panamera * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Luis Flores) * Used by: Luis Flores * Color: Silver * Status: Abandoned * Background: Used by Luis Flores to transport himself and Nick to the point of departure to meet the Abigail, but was later abandoned it afterwards. * Last Seen: "Blood in the Streets" 2005 Ford F-250 Super Duty '''XL Regular Cab * Owned by: formerly Thomas Abigail; (Victor Strand or Ofelia Salazar) * Used by: Thomas Abigail, Victor Strand, Ofelia Salazar * Color: Black * Status: Broke-down, Abandoned * Background: First seen in used by Thomas Abigail when he arrived into town to try and talk down at the local priest and the mob from attacking the compound. but was later used by Victor Strand to transport himself and the group piles into a Pick-up truck and flees. then he and his group's arrived at Thomas’s gated estate where Celia. (see "Sicut Cervus") * Victor begin to sneaks back and steals a pick-up truck to leaveing at the estate, but was later he begin to started to picks up (Madison, Alicia, and Ofelia). Victor forces Madison to gets into the truck but she seen Nick refuses go with them. but they watch a blood-slathered Nick walk away untouched among the Infected as they flee. (see "Shiva") * The F-250 pick-up was not seen until "Los Muertos". While the pick-up was left far from estate by 2 days. and was begin to droves middle nowwere, but was later stopping middile of the road and search The Abigail still there surrounding. but was later on to begining to keep traveling on road. and was later droves on beach and stopping there and planing to searching hotel, Then begin to droves to Rosarito Beach Hotel’s and was arrived then left outside. * Ofelia took the pick-up from Rosarito Beach Hotel in "Pillar of Salt". as she prevent to droves this pick-up returning to USA. but was later she abandoned it on the road after the engine was breaks down in the Mexico desert. Last seen While she checks the engine then she kills several walkers, and later she flees on foot towards to Mexico desert to USA. (see "Wrath") * Last Seen: "Wrath" '''1978-1991 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Wagon ''' * Owned by: Unknown * Used by: Travis Manawa and Christopher Manawa * Color: White/Green * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: This is the Crown Victoria Wagon, was seen left abandoned no-where.While Travis starts smashed with the stick through to glass windows on the left hand passengers door, then he begin to stole it and hot wire a car. He begin drives away to no-were and was reserve to Christopher to take over to drive on the highway. It was possibly abandoned afterwards while arrived at camp. He and Christopher now since rides on James and Brandon Luke Dodge Ram pick-up. * Last seen: "Do Not Disturb" '''1994 Dodge Ram SLT * Owned by: James McCallister or Brandon Luke * Used by: James McCallister or Brandon Luke; Christopher Manawa (Flash back) '' * Color: Red/Black * Status: Wrecked * Background: James McCallister or Brandon Luke personal vehicles. Seen in "Wrath" It was wrecked when Chris fell asleep while driving. * Last Seen: "Wrath" '''2008 Ford E-350 Super Duty ' * Owned by: Rosarito Beach Hotel * Used by: Elena Reyes, Madison Clark, Oscar Diaz * Color: White * Status: Abandoned * Background: This is the Ford E-350 passengers van are owned by Rosarito Beach Hotel. Used by (Elena, Madison, Oscar), to drives to El Pelícano, the supermarket run by the narcos. While on the road, Elena explains that Hector's brother, Antonio, lives with the narcos. She says Hector has never forgiven Antonio for choosing the gang over his own family. as the van was arrived at El Pelícano, Elena tells the guards that she has something for Antonio. Elena droves arrived and returned to the hotel after dark, and the vehicle is abandoned outside at the hotel parking lot afterwards. * Last seen: "Pillar of Salt" 1999 Ford Expedition ' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Rosarito Beach Hotel) * Used by: Travis Manawa * Color: White * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: This vehicle are possibly belongs to Rosarito Beach Hotel. Used by Travis Manawa with (Madison, Alicia) for big huge reason to escorts to escape the Hotel, and was later used to search for Nick Clark at Los Hermanos then left there on road. It was not seen afterwards and is most likely abandoned. * Last Seen: "North" Season 3 - Presents '''2001 Ford F-150 CrewCab ' * Owned by: Troy Otto, (possibly and formerly Broke Jaw Ranch members Pre-Apocalypse); Black Hat Reservation (formerly and Post-Apocalypse) * Used by: Several of Broke Jaw Ranch members'', Black Hat Reservation); Troy Otto, Blake Sarno, Coop, Jake Otto * Color: Silver/black * Status: Abandoned * Background: The personal vehicle are owned by Troy Otto, possibly and formerly owned by Broke Jaw Ranch members after stolen by Qaletga's Group, Black Hat Reservation. Seen in "Eye of the Beholder" to be used to escaped at the Military Fuel Depot to droves to Broke Jaw Ranch. '''1999 Jaguar XK-Series ' * Owned by: Ilene Stowe (formerly, Pre-Apocalypse, presumably); Victor Strand (formerly, Post-Apocalypse, presumably) * Used by: Ilene Stowe (formerly, confirmed fate); Victor Strand (formerly); Daniel Salazar (Stolen) * Color: Dark Green * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: TBA '''Club Car Carryall 1500 * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Gonzalez Dam) * Used by: Lola Guerrero and Daniel Salazar * Color: Grey/Black * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: TBA '' '''1999 Ford F-150 XL Regular Cab ' * Owned by: Poragua as known's Gonzalez Dam * Used by: Bodyguard 1, J.C., Othón, Daniel Salazar, Several of the Gonzalez Dam guards * Color: White * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: Ford Pick-up being used by Gonzalez Dam Bodyguard with (Othón, J.C., Daniel Salazar) to starting to patrol the streets in search of the water thief. It was not seen afterwards most likely Abandoned. 1989 Toyota Dolphin Motorhome * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: ''Vernon Trimbol''; Jeremiah Otto and Nicholas Clark (off-screen, possibly) * Color: White * Status: Destroyed (Confirmed Fate) * Background: TBA '1999 Ford Ranger ' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Madison Clark * Color: Blue * Status: Destroyed (Confirmed Fate) * Background: TBA '' '''1972 Chevrolet C-10 ' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Jake Otto * Color: White * Status: Destroyed (Confirmed Fate) * Background Used by Jake Otto to transport whole boxes bottles water to meet walkers with Ofelia. It was not seen afterwards most likely Destroyed after Ranch were Overrun. '2002 Ford F-150 XLT '''SuperCrew Cab * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Madison Clark, Jake Otto, Nicholas Clark, Troy Otto, Blake Sarno, Coop * Color: Red * Status: Crashed/Abandoned * Background: ''TBA 'Jeep Wrangler J8 ' * Owned by: U.S Military, Broke Jaw Ranch (formerly) ; ''Alicia Clark ''(Post-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Ofelia Salazar (Stolen), Alicia Clark, Madison Clark, Blake Sarno, Coop * Color: Desert Sand * Status: Active * Background: This Jeep is owned by U.S Military. It was Used by Blake Sarno to escape at the Military Fuel Depot when it was overrun. Stolen by Ofelia to try and escape at the Ranch after she poisoned the Militia, Madison breaks the driver side door window to drag Ofelia out of the Jeep. The Jeep is next seen used by Ofelia to meet Walker's while Madison is holding her hostage. Used by Alicia Clark to droves to a Abandoned Parking lot. 'Freightliner FL80 ' * Owned by: Poragua as known's Gonzalez Dam * Quality of trucks: 7/7 * Used by: Madison Clark, Efraín Morales, Victor Strand; several of the Gonzalez Dam Janitors or Bodyguards. * Color: White * Status: Still in Use * Background: Freightliner water trucks are owned by Poragua as known's Gonzalez Dam. Seen in "La Serpiente" First Seen being used by Efraín Morales to transport injured Everardo back to the dam. The Water truck is Next Seen, Being used by Madison Clark to drives back to Broke Jaw Ranch on the highway. '1980-1986 Ford Bronco ' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly and formerly Broke Jaw Ranch or Black Hat Reservation) * Used by: Troy Otto * Color: Red * Status: In use * Background: TBA '2001 Volvo V70 ' * Owned by: Unknown * Used by: Unknown * Color: Blue * Status: Active * Background: TBA External Links * Fear The Walking Dead Vehicles Category:Vehicles (Fear The Walking Dead)